7 Years
by Konohana Sakura
Summary: Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Mengapa aku begitu mudahnya dilupakan olehmu? Aku mencintaimu, kapan kau akan mengingat ku lagi?


Summary: Aku sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Mengapa aku begitu mudahnya dilupakan olehmu? Aku mencintaimu, kapan kau akan mengingat ku lagi?

Genre: Romance. Agak Sinting. Ga jelas.

Rated: Teen unnormal

Fandom: vocaloid.

Luka x Gumiya

.

.

Melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Tubuhnya masih terlihat pucat, dan rasanya semakin parah saja dibandingkan kemarin. Gadis itu berjalan mendekati jendela. Tampak butir-butir mulai melayang pelan menuju tanah.

"ARGHHH!"

Kepala gadis itu sakit. Butiran itu mengingatkannya terhadap trauma paling besar yang dimilikinya-sesuatu yang tak mungkin dilupakannya-begitu sakit dan terasa menusuk begitu dalam.

Gadis itu memojokkan diri. Mempundungkan kepalanya-menekan kepalanya begitu keras dengan kedua tangan-dan menangis pelan. Berulang kali membisikkan kalimat, "seseorang tolong aku!"

Saat itu siang hari tetapi suasana rumah itu terasa seperti malam. Gelap, ...dan begitu senyap. Berkali-kali gadis itu mengintip dari belakang tirai. Memperhatikan seberapa ramaikah jalanan.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang begitu cepat. Tetapi gadis itu tak pernah diperhatikan.

Hari-hari berlalu dan gadis itu tetap mengurung diri. Sendirian tanpa seseorang yang menemani. Hingga seseorang... Mengunjungi rumahnya.

Bunyi bel berbunyi selama beberapa menit, memastikan apakah rumah itu berpenghuni saat ini. Gadis itu keluar untuk melihat siapa kah orang yang berkenan mengunjungi rumahnya, tetapi tak sesuai harapan.

Seorang inspektur-dektetif-bersurai greentea leaf itu mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat cukup formal. Kemeja putih berdasi merah, dengan rompi bewarna coklat yang kelihatan nya cukup mahal. Mantel hitam dibaringkan di lengannya, dan kacamata Nike terlihat begitu sempurna ketika dikenakannya.

"Eetoo... Apakah ini kediaman Megurine?", pemuda itu seraya memegang bolpoin dan membuka buku notes nya.

Gadis itu pertama diam, mereka sempat mematung di depan pintu selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya gadis itu pun bersuara."Siapa kau? Itu pun jika boleh kau beritahu.", gadis itu menarik rapat-rapat selimut coklat yang menutupi pundak-kaki nya secara keseluruhan.

"Ah, maaf.", surai greentea leaf nya sedikit menutupi bintik grass indah miliknya-seraya merogoh saku rompinya- mengambil sebuah kartu yang tampaknya merupakan kartu nama. " Nakajima. Nakajima Gumiya.", pemuda itu menyodorkan kartu namanya.

Gadis itu tampak ragu menerima seakan tak percaya. Jelas ada sesuatu yang baru disadari nya saat itu. "Megurine. Megurine Luka.", gadis itu menerima kartu nama pemuda yang bernama 'Nakajima Gumiya' itu.

"Jadi, apa tujuan mu datang kesini, Nakajima-kun?"

"Ah, ya. Aku disuruh melihat keadaan rumah ini. Pertama aku merasa ragu, bagaimana jika pemilik rumah ini merasa terganggu, ...engg tapi.. Tiba-tiba wajah atasan ku seakan merasa bahwa perkataan ku candaan dan tertawa keras seraya berkata "Ga lah!""

Pemuda itu menirukan gaya atasannya dengan sedikit ekspresi yang lucu. Tapi gadis itu tak tersenyum ataupun merespon terhadap perkataannya. "Masuklah", kata gadis itu dingin.

Mereka mengitari rumah itu bersama hingga tiba di suatu ruang bacaan. Buku-buku tersusun dengan sangat rapi dan berurutan.

"WOAH! Banyak sekali buku disini!", pemuda itu berkata dengan nada kagum.

"Yah...dulunya punya ayahku.", gadis itu tak mau menatap wajah pemuda itu.

"Hee... Kemana kedua orang tua mu, Megurine-san?"

Gadis itu menunduk dan jelas ada perasaan sedikit tertekan dengan pertanyaan itu. Tapi sebelum menjawab tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengambil koran yang diletakkan di atas meja dan terlihat pucat.

"Mereka meninggal.", kata gadis itu dalam dan serasa menahan tangisan. "Bersama denganku."

"Jadi, kamu...? AARGHH!"

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berteriak. Seakan ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba merangsang otaknya untuk mengingat.

"Kau ada disana, Gumiya." Gadis itu menangis. "Papa dan Mama meninggal di tempat. Aku dan kau yang kala itu sempat dilarikan di rumah sakit pun dalam kondisi sekarat." Gadis itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Surai sakura miliknya melayang pelan. "Kau dinyatakan amnesia dan aku tak sempat diselamatkan karena meninggal dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit."

Pemuda itu masih memegang kepalanya kuat-kuat dan masih berteriak.

"Aku selalu menunggu, Gumiya. Disini, sendirian. Meski itu memakan 7 tahun lamanya. Kenapa aku harus mati?!"

Gadis itu marah dengan tangisan keras yang membuat seisi rumah terasa berguncang. Tetapi seketika tangisan gadis itu berhenti.

"A-pa..?"

Pemuda itu memeluk gadis itu erat. "Aku sudah mengingatmu, Luka. Segalanya tentangmu. Jangan merasa sedih lagi ya. Dan hidup lah dengan tenang disana tanpa aku."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, Gumiya!"

"Tapi tempatmu bukan disini."

"T-Tapi.."

Gadis itu semakin menangis.

"Kumohon bersabarlah dan aku akan segera menyusul mu." Pemuda itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, "okay?"

"Ehn..", gadis itu melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking pemuda itu. "Janji ya.."

Dan perlahan-lahan sosok gadis itu menghilang.

Kini hanya tersisa sosok pemuda itu yang tengah terkulai lemah. Di rumah kosong itu, merasa lega dan kemudian membulatkan tekadnya.

Kediaman Megurine kini dinyatakan sebagai aset negara. Dan mulai ada mitos bahwa di rumahku itu dijaga oleh sepasang kekasih yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Menurut mitos, pasangan yang pergi kesana pada hari Sabtu akan mati dan ditakdirkan untuk bersatu selamanya disana. Berani mencoba?

.

.

.

A/N

Entah apa cerita ini. Kok galo mistis-mistis gitu ya? Terinspirasi dari teman nih wkwkwk


End file.
